


Chapter 0: A Final Farewell

by neotheresa



Series: The Daily Lives of Class Zero [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheresa/pseuds/neotheresa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, in another spiral, the students of Class Zero live a normal life like any other teenager. These are their experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 0: A Final Farewell

“Come on, Rem,” Machina shouted, running down the corridor. “They’re right in here!“ The dark haired boy then reached the doors of his classroom and threw them open. What he saw sent him into shock. Machina stood in the frame, staring forward. His eyes fixated.  
Rem caught up only to find Machina frozen in place. “Machina.” she said. “Machina, what’s wrong?” The brunette then noticed her companions gaze a d followed it. And then she saw them, too. The bodies.  
Class Zero laid lifeless at the far end of the classroom, underneath what looked like a makeshift memorial.  
Rem gasped. “No.” She thought.  
Machina than began to slowly inch his way towards his friends. And suddenly, he began running to them. “Wake up,” he shouted. “Wake up! Please, wake up!”  
It was only then he noticed. Class Zero was not going to wake up.  
Rem slowly approached Machina and Agito. Her gaze never once breaking away from their lifeless bodies.  
The dark haired boy then collapsed to his knee’s a began to wail. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry…”  
“What are you sorry for?” Asked a voice. Machina then looked up. And he saw them. The souls of Class Zero.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” They said in unison.  
“You did what you thought was right. And we cannot blame you. If any of us were in the same situation. We would have undoubtfully made the same choice…” King stated.  
“The only difference between our choices was that our destiny was already laid for us. You carved yours.” Ace said.  
Machina stayed kneeled on the ground. “But I-”  
He was cut off by Queen. “You made all the right choices. After all, you saved Rem. That was your goal, was it not?”  
“Now stop being so pathetic and stand up.” Reprimanded Sice. She tried little to hide the natural aggression in her tone.  
Sice being the only person Machina was afraid of, he followed her orders. He slowly stood up, still shaking from the shock of seeing his friends dead.  
Rem grabbed he childhood friend’s arm and helped him to his feet.

Suddenly, Class Zero’s started to faintly disappear.  
“We do not have much time left.” Trey announced.  
“Wha-what do you mean?” Rem asked.  
“We are to cross over into the light,” Deuce stated. “We tried to stay as long as we could because we… We wanted to say goodbye.”  
“So you’re…” Machina trailed off.  
“Yes,” Eight affirmed the dark haired boy. “We are no longer a part of your world. We have served our purpose.”  
“Now it’s your turn,” Cinque said in her usual cheery tone. “Make us proud!”  
Rem then grabbed ahold of Machina’s arm and stood strong with her head high, trying to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“We will make you proud!” The duo proclaimed with confidence and power.  
“Now that’s what I like to hear!” Jack cried out.  
“But we must go now..” Seven stated with sorrow in her voice.  
“May the crystal guide you.” Class Zero said in unison. “And may we meet again. Somewhere, in another spiral. Farewell.”

And as if it was rehearsed, the class gave one final salute to their former classmates. And then they were gone.

 

“A new time has come.  
To the weak and the foolish,  
To those who endured,  
To those who made mistakes,  
To those who fought,  
A new day has dawned.”


End file.
